User talk:KrakenKing
Welcom'''e Hi, welcome to One Piece: Ship of fools Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the '''User:KrakenKing page. This is a fan fiction wiki on the manga series Onepiece. Also checkout the [[w:c:onepiece|'onepiece wiki']]...our home wiki about the series Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Roranoa zoro (Talk) 04:53, June 4, 2011 :Have fun :) Bounties Hey Dude, I don't want to be an annoyance or anything but you are setting your characters bounties stupidly, There is now way in hell anyone would have bounties higher than 10,000,000,000 on their own, Im just saying this otherwise no-one will take your character's seriously. You really do need to sort the Bounties out dude. 1NF3RNO 20:53, June 6, 2011 (UTC) Ship of FOOLS IMPORTANT MESSAGE!!!!! WE HAVE CAKE!!!! The cake is a lie!!!!! Bitch!! The Marine Election is over but too many users applied for the position of admiral! Plese vote for the user who you think can improve this SOF wiki for users like you!!! and help you along the way!!! CLICK THIS PHRASE!!! Messge Message sent through bot Your vote is expected hereUser_blog:FoolishMortalFOOL/ORGANIZATION_IS_NOW_ACTIVE_but..... Thanks:)--[[User:Roranoa zoro|'The WG-CinC!']] New Message Message sent through bot Your vote is expected[[User_blog:Roranoa_zoro/Warlord_Election|'here']]. ::[[User:Roranoa zoro|'WG CinC!!']] thanks I've drawn al of my characters exept watarara, but im gonna post her up soon :) I've also drawn two ships, the liberta de forma, and then some other ship for firefist. ChopperFan 20:11, June 21, 2011 (UTC) Marine To be a marine in this wiki, you must apply in an election but that's already over. To be a Vice-Admiral, at least 2 Admirals must recommend you to me. However, we already have 5 Vice-Admirals and we don't need more since we don't really need more Marines to maintain this wiki since we got only about 35 wiki users here. Unless say we reach to about 80-100, we will need more Vice-Admirals or one of the Vice-ADmirals, you may apply Category issues Hello, thanks for the smoothie and the seaking image......( I don't know why you posted that seaking image but thanks) I noticed that you keep adding the category "Royal Ace Pirates" to your Devil Fruits. I don't know if you didn't notice but I keep deleting and always leave a note behind that I deleted extra unnecessary category such as "Royal Ace Pirates." I think you have at least noticed that on the Recent Wiki page and yet you keep adding them back despite I keep deleting them. Devil Fruits do not need to have a pirate crew category. OP wiki does not add pirate crew categories to their Devil Fruit. Sorry but if you keep doing this, I will have to lock your page from you for a while. Have a nice day. FoolishMortalFOOL User_talk:FoolishMortalFOOL 06:30, July 19, 2011 (UTC) Devl Fruit Nominations Hey :) Thanks for nominating DFs, just a slight problem. The Fuku Fuku no Mi has already been nominated, so can you nominate a different DF that was made by someone else and has not been nominatee yet :P Still here? Are you still active or do you intend to be active on SOF? your Shinigami Devil fruit is wanted by sombody else, so if your not active it would be helpful if we could take it. please let us know within a week, as after that we may assume you've quit completely. thanks.13th madman (talk) 11:04, October 1, 2012 (UTC) Emo Emo no Mi Hi kraken, Im interested in expanding and using your idea for an outgoing project of mine. i would like to seek your permission to do so. i would still credit you after editing. pls let me know in a week's time or as soon as possible. Emo Emo no Mi : https://shipoffools.wikia.com/wiki/Emo_Emo_no_Mi many thanks in advance. --Muso92 (talk) 15:10, November 16, 2018 (UTC)